La Oscuridad Puede Amar
by Yoru Kurogane
Summary: La noche de luna carmesí ha llegado... El joven se ha convertido en aquello que los aldeanos querían... Protegerá a quien ama aún si significa vender su alma... No importa que el resultado sea transformarse en un demonio... si es por ella... ni el infierno mismo podrá detenerlo.
1. Introducción

Hola a todos ustedes!

Se preguntarán, "Por qué rayos está subiendo esto en lugar de continuar 'El levantar del Nuevo Remolino?', pues para serles totalmente honesto... no lo se.

Esta idea se me ocurrió después de un gran trauma emocional en el cual se combinan, Hellsing, Naruto, y comer papas fritas con catsup... EEeen fin, no tengo idea de si seguiré este proyecto, todo depende de la aceptación, lo que es seguro es que el fin de semana traduciré el siguiente capítulo de mi historia ELNR, así es que no desesperen.

* * *

Konoha

Era medianoche, la luna brillaba con total intensidad...

"_Es él... el demonio intenta escapar!"_

La oscuridad del bosque era fúnebre y tétrica...

"_Huyó hacia esta zona! no lo pierdan!"_

Definitivamente era una noche perfecta, un manto oscuro tan hermoso que jamás antes se había logrado apreciar...

"_Por qué me siguen? yo no les he hecho daño!" _

"_**Quieren matarte para eliminarme, mocoso, ellos no pueden dejar de verte como a un demonio**_**"**

La luna de color escarlata que parecía estática era testigo de todo lo sucedido ese día... Al menos la luna y quien tendría el control de aquella bestia.

"_Pero... yo soy yo! tú eres Kyuubi! yo..."_

"_**Pero ellos no lo ven así, necesitamos hacer algo... o tu y yo moriremos." **_

"_Naruto-kun! por aquí!" _

"_Hinata-chan!? Qué haces aquí!?"_

El destino fue sellado desde el momento en que aquellos dos se conocieron...

"_Quería ayudarte, no puedo dejar que te lastimen por haberme ayudado, está mál!"_

"_**Mocoso... necesitamos unir fuerzas, pero para eso necesitamos sangre, hacer un pacto!"**_

Es aquí donde el mundo se detiene y el caos comienza a moverse...

"_Miren ahí está! y está con una chica, hay que matarla, seguro la está controlando!"_

"_No! Eso no es verdad, dejenla en paz!"_

"_Naruto-kun!"_

Donde la oscuridad comienza a cobrar sentido...

"_No permitiré que le hagan daño!"_

"_Naruto..."_

"_Miren, esa chica es su punto débil, si la matamos le haremos sufrir, entonces podremos matarlo!"_

Pero acaso está permitido? Puede la oscuridad... proteger a tus seres queridos?

"_**Mocoso! Dame su sangre y te daré poder!"**_

"_Nunca quise esto, Hinata-chan... perdoname."_

El joven que juró protegerla, los humanos que deseaban destruirlo, la aldea que se negó a reconocerlo como uno de ellos.

La joven que desde pequeña le había seguido, la única persona que tuvo el valor de convertirse en su compañera, amiga y confidente, su sangre escurría de su cuello. Nunca se negó, nunca intentó detenerlo, confió tanto en él que incluso permitirle ésto estaba bien.

"_Ese demonio... se está alimentando de ella! está bebiendo su sangre!" _

"_Hay que hacer algo, rápido!"_

"_**Idiotas! el pacto se ha cumplido, ahora deme una orden, mi ama... de su orden y yo la cumpliré al pie de la letra, pues esta nueva libertad, me la ha brindado su sangre" **_

Los ojos de la chica se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí, adornados por un par de pupilas feroces y bestiales.

"_...Mátalos amado mio... Mátalos a todos por haberte herido durante tanto tiempo"_

Las órdenes fueron claras, precisas, no había opciones. Sangre volaba en diferentes direcciones, acompañada de huesos, carne, miembros mutilados.

Gritos desgarradores hacían eco en el lugar, al lado de una melodía escalofriante que resonaba al compás de la muerte.

"_Desde este día todo cambiará... __**juro que te protegeré**__... no importa si decides odiarme después...__** ire hasta el mismo infierno por ti**__... aún si me convierto en un demonio y decides abandonarme...__** sobreviviré al exilio**__... lo haré todo por ti...Hi__**na**__ta!"_

El juramento estaba hecho, y ambos habían quedado unidos por la sangre derramada en esa noche. La imagen de un zorro demonio apareció al lado de los dos jóvenes que se abrazaban en el manto de la noche, mirando al cielo, soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa demoníaca se mostró en su rostro.

"_**Definitivamente esta es una gran noche...**__" _

Konoha - A la mañana siguiente - Torre del Hokage.

Un hombre de edad muy avanzada se mostraba incrédulo ante los sucesos de la noche anterior, era simplemente aterrador el saber que aquel muchacho que se encontraba delante de él, a quien consideraba como un nieto, ahora sonriera ante el recuerdo de haber matado a aquella horda que lo perseguía.

Igualmente impactante fue verlos besándose bajo el resplandor de la luna carmesí, como si aquella masacre fuera una simple decoración para la cita perfecta.

"Quiero saber qué ha pasado, Naruto... me cuesta creer que mataras a toda esa gente, entre ellos habían varios Jounin elite."

"No sé por qué te sorprende abuelo, sólo hice lo necesario para asegurarme que mi ama no corriera ningún peligro... ellos planeaban matarnos, pero nunca contaron con que yo fuera más rápido."

"A qué te refieres con tu ama? Qué fué lo que sucedió para que te comportes de esta manera..."

"Entendí la verdad, soy Naruto Uzumaki, y a la vez, soy el Kyuubi no Youko, el demonio más poderoso de este mundo."

"Eso no es verdad Naruto! sólo eres quien mantiene encerrado al Kyuubi..."

"Es ahí donde se equivoca, Hokage-sama..."

"Hinata-chan?"

"Mi querido Naruto-kun ya no mantiene encerrado al Kyuubi, ahora ellos viven en armonía como un sólo ser, mi sangre ha roto el sello, y les ha permitido unirse..."

"Mi poder... nuestro poder, sólo le pertenece a nuestra ama... **Pues su sangre es la que nos ha dado libertad!**"

El terror en la cara del anciano era evidente, nadie podría ocultar semejante expresión al saber que en tu oficina se encontraba la peor pesadilla de toda una nación.

Hasta que una idea cruzó su mente.

"Me prestarias tu poder, Hinata?"

"A que se refiere?"

"Hay mucha corrupción en este país... en éste mundo, y creo que tienen el potencial para eliminar aquella oscuridad."

La chica parecía estar pensándolo, mirando de reojo a su amado.

"Solo si se le permite asesinar a sus presas..."

Hiruzen lo pensó por un momento, y dando un suspiro de alivio, aceptó.

"Pero sólo si su 'presa' debe morir, si requiere interrogación, entonces primero deberán extraer cualquier información, después podrán hacer lo que gusten con sus víctimas."

Hinata aceptó gustosa la oferta que se le presentaba, al final podrían disponer de sus víctimas como ellos quisieran, eso les daría la diversión que merecían tener.

"Solo me gustaría dejar en claro, que Naruto es mío, y que su poder, y el de Kyuubi, sólo me pertenecen a mi."

"Eso lo entiendo muy bien Hinata, y me aseguraré de que estén juntos en futuros eventos."

La chica asintió y se levantó de su asiento, alzó su brazo y lo dejó caer en su pierna. Al momento del impacto Naruto se levantó de su lugar y caminó a su lado, dándole al anciano una clara muestra del dominio que la chica ahora ejercía.

"Con su permiso Hokage-sama, mi querido y yo nos retiramos, pues estamos cansados y necesitamos reposo."

Hiruzen asintió dejando a la chica llevarse al rubio, pues por el momento ni siquiera él se arriesgaría a indagar más allá de lo debido... al menos no por ahora.

* * *

Listo! qué les pareció, es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto, y la verdad es que refleja un poco la oscuridad que acompaña a lo que siento en estos instantes.

Espero que les gustara, la verdad, no tengo idea de cuándo tendrá continuación esta historia, pero sí sé que esas papas no eran ordinarias y hago constar que la catsup parecía haber sido manipulada previamente.

Dejenme sus comentarios acerca de la historia, cuidense y nos estamos viendo!


	2. Capítulo 1: Poder

Hola a todo el mundo!

Se que les prometí que actualizaría ELNR para este fin de semana, pero no me será posible por eventos que necesito realizar, el capítulo ya está a la mitad, pero en estos instantes no estoy en mi computadora de escritorio.

Así mismo pude notar que esta historia ha tenido algunos comentarios, y eso me ha hecho considerarla como un buen proyecto.

Aún no sé si seguiré esta historia, ya que no parece tener la misma aceptación de mi primera historia, pero por el deleite de aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios y me hicieron saber su aprecio por la historia, aquí está el siguiente episodio.

* * *

Capítulo 1 - Poder

En el mundo existen infinidades de cosas que podrían llegar a sorprendernos, sobre todo si eres un novato en la vida.

Pero para alguien que se ha acostumbrado a ver y oír cualquier cosa, la cantidad de eventos que le pueden sorprender es minúscula a nula.

Tal es el caso de Hiashi Hyuga, quien no podía articular palabra alguna ante la escena que se mostraba ante él.

Lo último que supo de su hija es que hace dos días había estado involucrada en un... contratiempo, con el bastardo Uzumaki, y aunque esto no lo alegraba en lo más mínimo, lo cierto es que no esperaba a que algo como ésto sucediera a primera hora de la mañana.

"Espero que exista una muy buena explicación a esto.!" exclamó furioso Hiashi después de haberse recuperado de su sorpresa.

"A qué te refieres padre?" preguntó Hinata de manera inocente, mientras que sus dedos jugaban con algunos mechones dorados.

Hiashi entró al cuarto de su hija, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. "Me refiero a _eso_!" levantó una vez más la voz mientras señalaba a Naruto, quien dormía placenteramente en las piernas de su ama.

"Naruto-kun? pues veras, tenía sueño y le permití dormir aquí." respondió la pequeña Hyuga como si aquello no fuera nada del otro mundo.

Un tic nervioso se presentó en el ojo izquierdo del ahora muy furioso Hiashi, quien intentaba mantener la calma y no permitir que su ira lo dominara. "Ese es un hecho que puedo constatar, mi pergunta es... Por qué está esa cosa en tu cuarto? tienes idea de lo que podría hacerte? te lo he dicho mil y una vez, tu eres mi pequeña princesa, puedes pedirme lo que tu quieras, pero deja esa maldita obsesión que tienes hacia ese demonio"

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que Hinata se molestara, Naruto por su parte estaba despertando por todo aquel bullicio. "...No te vuelvas a atrever..." un pequeño murmullo escapó de los labios de la Hyuga.

Hiashi no escuchó las palabras de su hija, por lo que pidió le pidió que repitiera.

"No te vuelvas a atrever!..." los ojos de Hinata cambiaron una vez más de aquél blanco con tinte violeta a un aterrador carmesí. "...No vuelvas a atreverte a llamar así a Naruto-kun!"

Al ver esto, el miedo invadió a Hiashi, definitivamente algo no estaba bien con su hija, y estaba seguro que ese demonio tenía algo que ver.

Naruto por su parte se limitaba a observar la interacción entre padre e hija, el miedo de Hiashi era notable, y no era para menos, pues la cantidad de energía que emanaba de la chica, junto a su intento asesino, podrían paralizar a cualquiera... excepto a él.

Hiashi intentaba convencer a Hinata de que aquella relación no era buena para ella, ni para el clan, mientras que la ira de Hinata aumentaba cada vez más.

"Basta! No pienso separarme de él, no pienso tolerar más estas tonterías..." exclamó la chica tomando la mano de Naruto. "... Cada día durante los últimos ocho años de mi vida, desde que mi madre murió, he tenido que tolerar los abusos de esta 'familia' y no pienso continuar!"

Hiashi veía a su hija dirigirse a la ventana de su cuarto. "...Espera!"

"No! me cansé de esperar..." Los ojos de Naruto cambiaron del mismo modo que los ojos de Hinata, dejando salir un cantidad de oscuridad más allá de lo que jamás llegó a sentir. "...No te mataré padre, pero por tu bien no vuelvas a acercarte, Naruto-kun ha abierto mis ojos, y me ha hecho más fuerte de lo que te puedes imaginar, y pienso quedarme a su lado a cada instante, hasta el día que muera."

Hiashi vio desaparecer a su hija junto a aquél demonio, estaba seguro que él tenía todo que ver con respecto al comportamiento de su hija. "..._tal vez el Hokage sabe que rayos está sucediendo"_

Campo de entrenamiento 10.

El equipo 10 se encontraba terminando su rutina diaria, Gai daba algunas instrucciones a su estudiante favorito, quien peleaba contra su rival para demostrar que el trabajo duro podía derrotar al talento.

"Vamos Lee! tu puedes! deja que la juventud fluya por tu hermoso y atlético cuerpo!" daba ánimos el maestro.

Lee esquivó una patada y tomó un poco de distancia "De acuerdo, Gai sensei!"

Justo cuando se disponía a contraatacar a su rival, un chakra aterrador hizo que se detuviera en seco.

"Que es este poder tan abrumador?" preguntó el Hyuga quien ahora se encontraba de rodillas.

Después de un momento aquel sentimiento se había calmado, permitiéndoles respirar con inseguridad.

Sería acaso un enemigo? o quizá algo peor, de lo único que estaban seguros es que algo había llegado al campo de entrenamiento, y no parecía ser humano.

"Ama, le aseguro que nada le hará daño, además usted en este instante tiene el poder para ordenarnos." aquella voz provenía del bosque.

El equipo 10 se apresuró a la escena, y al llegar al lugar encontraron a un par de jóvenes, besándose con pasión mientras que sus lenguas jugaban con un líquido de tonalidad escarlata.

"_Sangre!_" exclamó para sí mismo el Hyuga, quien al momento reconoció a la chica. "Hinata-sama!"

La chica dejó de besar a su acompañante y miró a quien la llamaba "Hermano? debo decir que es una sorpresa, no imaginé que estuviéramos tan cerca de los campos de entrenamiento." la chica recargó su espalda en el pecho de Naruto, quedando ambos viendo hacia el recién llegado equipo 10.

Neji le dió una mirada llena de rencor y desprecio a la chica "Que hace aquí? sabe que su padre no está de acuerdo con su obsesión hacia ese perdedor."

Nuevamente los ojos de la chica estaban cambiando "_Por qué todos intentan tratar a mi Naruto-kun como si fuera escoria!_"

"Aunque en realidad no me interesa lo que haga, después de todo, sólo es una perdedora al igual que ese idiota" continuó el chico intentando lastimar a su prima.

La odiaba, ella era la razón por la que su padre había muerto, pero llegaría el día en el que los ancianos del clan se cansen de ella y presionen a Hiashi lo suficiente como para que sea marcada con la misma maldición que él, y desterrada del clan por ser débil.

O al menos eso pensó él, pero nunca esperó que Hinata cruzara la distancia que los separaba en un parpadeo, asustando al joven por un instante.

Hinata lo tomó del cuello, azotandolo contra uno de los árboles más cercanos.

"Ama, no debería manchar sus delicadas y hermosas manos con basura como esa." Naruto se acercó a Hinata "Permítame ser quien castigue a esta escoria"

La chica negó ante la petición del rubio "Descuida querido, esto es algo que debo hacer." Apretó con más fuerza el cuello del chico que tenía en sus manos hasta enterrar sus uñas, consiguiendo que saliera sangre de la herida.

"Ya no soy la misma de antes, Neji. Así es que te pediré que antes de volver a dirigirme la palabra lo pienses dos veces, pues no toleraré otro de tus abusos..." Aumentando la cantidad de chakra oscuro que emanaba de ella, logró sacar a flote el miedo que ahora sentía su primo. "Las cosas ahora son distintas, tengo poder, y con él soy dueña de algo que jamás podrías imaginar..." La chica soltó a su primo del cuello y se retiró al lado de su amado. "La próxima vez no seré tan misericordiosa."

Y con esas palabras la chica comenzó a caminar lejos de aquél lugar, golpeando su pierna en forma de llamado, consiguiendo que el rubio camine a un lado de ella.

Después de algunos pasos Hinata se detuvo y miró hacia atrás "La próxima vez te mataré de la manera más lenta y tortuosa posible... y disfrutaré cada instante" amenazó la chica para después lamer la sangre que aún escurría entre sus dedos.

Tenten se acercó a Neji, quien estaba temblando ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. "Quién era ella, Neji?"

"Ese cuerpo es de Hinata-sama, pero el infierno que ví en sus ojos y la oscuridad que sentí... no eran humanos... sea lo que sea, no quiero volver a enfrentarla." respondió el Hyuga, totalmente aterrado por lo que acababa de experimentar.

* * *

Y eso fue todo, espero que fuera de su agrado, dejen sus comentarios en la pequeña caja que está abajo y háganme saber su opinión.

Les repito, no se cada cuanto actualizaré esto, pero me gustaría saber que al menos les gusta.

R&R!


	3. Decisiones

Hola a todos! les dejo un nuevo episodio de este fic, no puedo creer que esté ganando este tipo de aceptación, por ahora será sólo un pequeño POV, desde la perspectiva de Hinata claro.

Tuve un ligero problema con la traducción de ELNR, ya que tuve que formatear nuevamente mi computadora y perdí el archivo (Otra razón por la que escribí esto en una libreta), pero en estos momentos ya estoy comenzando a traducir de nuevo... no es fácil, pero le estoy agregando y quitando cosas para que sea diferente y a la vez similar a la versión en inglés.

Sólo lo mejor para mi público de habla hispana.

Y aquí el capítulo.

* * *

Decisiones

Siempre me pregunté si en algún momento me equivoqué al mostrarme ante las personas como alguien amable y de buen corazón. Nunca busqué hacerle daño a nadie, siempre mostré a los demás la simpatía que hubiera deseado recibir.

"Hinata, que es lo que pasó con tu ropa? No me digas que intentas conquistar a Sasuke-kun con eso!"

"Te aseguro que no me interesa tu pequeño Uchiha"

Pero nunca obtuve lo que quise, siempre fuí exiliada, rechazada por los demás, no tenía el poder para levantarme y pelear.

"Como te atreves! y tu Naruto, también intentas cambiar tu forma de vesti? aún así nunca serás tan genial como Sasuke-kun!"

"El poder de tu voz es sorprendente Haruno, sólo el límite sanguíneo de tu familia es capaz y ensordecer a cualquiera"

Esa noche decidí cambiar, me dije a mi misma que era suficiente. La persona a quien más anhelaba me había elegido para caminar a su lado. Me había dado el poder necesario para cargar con esta oscuridad, y así mismo, acompañarlo en la suya.

"Te voy a..."

"Por tu bien, Haruno, Te recomiendo que bajes tu mano en este instante, o la arrancaré de tus flácidos brazos, y haré que te los tragues... o quizá terminen en un lugar totalmente distinto de tu cuerpo."

"_Qué es este sentimiento... como si fuera a morir..."_

"...No vuelvas a acercarte a él, o te mataré..."

Una oscuridad que se escondía tras una hermosa sonrisa, que intentaba ser exiliada bajo un manto de necesidad por falsa atención. El nunca estuvo sólo físicamente, siempre lo acompañé, pero incluso con mi presencia y de intentar convertirme en un pequeño rayo de luz en su vida. Nunca dejó de sentirse sólo.

"Que demonios... eres?"

"Tu peor pesadilla, Haruno-san"

"_Los ojos de Hinata son aterradores, están cambiando a un tono rojo!..." _

"_**...Es como si fuera una demonio... Sus ojos están pidiendo ver mi sangre caer...No te acerques a ella!**__" _

Aquél día, cuando mordió mi cuello y bebió mi sangre, pude sentirlo, todo aquellos sentimientos que guardó en su interior; tristeza, resentimiento, soledad...

"Si alguno de ustedes se vuelve a acercar a **mi Naruto-kun...**"

"...Qué piensas hacer Hyuga? Golpearnos?"

"**...Los mataré lenta y dolorosamente, Yamanaka-san, me aseguraré de alimentar bien a mi pequeña mascota... estoy segura que Kurama-kun apreciará la comida, aún cuando sea el cuerpo de alguien como tú..."**

...Odio, represión, deseo de aceptación... y oscuridad. Ese día me di cuenta que cometí un error, que debí ser más directa con él, y decirle lo que sentía. Tal vez así habría dejado de sentir tanto dolor... tanta soledad.

"No crees que exageras, Hina-chan?"

"Vuelves a llamarme así, y me aseguraré que tu amo se coma tu descendencia"

"Sí señora!"

"Vamos Naruto-kun, la clase va a comenzar"

"Entendido, Hina-chan"

"Me encanta que me llames así"

Ese día juré protegerlo, matar a todo aquél que quisiera lastimarlo, aniquilar a quien se atreviera a menospreciarlo... Juré que lo amaría sin ningún límite.

* * *

Espero que fuera de su agrado, la verdad no esperaba que comenzara a tener la respuesta que le están dando, tanto que estoy comenzando a pensar en tomarme en serio este proyecto, con capítulos más largos y un plot más centrado y oscuro.

Pero bueno, gracias por leer, y porfavor dejenme sus comentarios!


End file.
